Agents of Mayhem: Operation Quality Time
by TYZO300
Summary: A four part story featuring the subteams of MAYHEM and what I think is going on with them. Minor spoilers and it takes place after the end of the game, so if you haven't played the game don't read. The final chapter is now up for, The Carnage a Trois.
1. Movie Night (Franchise Force)

**Hey there it's me again. Just got through playing the game and I thought I would be one of the first to put a fic based on the game. So I made a chapter on each team and certain activity. This one is on Franchise Force consisting of Hollywood, Fortune, and Hardtack doing a movie night. So read, enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Meu Deus. Why did we agree to do this?" Fortune the Brazilian pirate said as she laid on her seat as she and her "team" Franchise Force were watching one of Hollywood's many films.

It all started when Carol from HR decided it would be best for the agents to spend some "quality time" together for team efficiency. So Persephone made it mandatory and split the group into their sub-teams and tries to do something for the night.

So here was Hollywood, Fortune, and Hardtack watching the movie: Jack Ravvit 3 the latest in the trilogy telling the story of an ex-cop going through the tough times in life.

 _"This can only go two ways: you let Sandra and Lili go or the walls get a new coating of your brains" Hollywood said as his character was at gunpoint with the kidnapper of his client's wife and her sister with them being held hostage._

 _"You hired thugs always wanting the next paycheck you don't see what's happening" the kidnapper said as he kept his weapon focused on the hostages._

" _What do you mean?" Jack said in confusion._

"Okay I don't get it" Fortune said as she finally had enough of this nonsense.

"Like what?" the actor said surprised at his actors clueless of the film which seemed pretty straightforward to him.

"In the first film we watched; his family was murdered and he went on a rogue path of vengeance which at the end he got only he now feels empty. Then in the sequel he becomes a detective to which he crosses path with a female assassin from Russia to which they start to fall in only for her to die at the end. And now here we are where Jack relocates to Spain where he becomes the bodyguard of his employer's wife while his new partner is the bodyguard of her sister. The two only end up falling in love with their marks as they are then kidnapped; I just don't get it?" the thief explained.

"Seem pretty forward to me" Hardtack said as he munched on more popcorn.

"Yeah see Fortune, you just lack any real taste in movies unlike yours truly" Hollywood gloated getting a steamed look from his female coworker who then got an idea.

"Ok then, Hardtack what movie do you think is the greatest?" she asked innocently which made the navy man give a large grin.

 ** _AOM_**

 _"He-yaw! It's over Dragon Lady, where is he!?" demanded a topless African American where only black karate pants with matching shoes._

 _"Your father is working to help achieve our goals. Bushido Kai" replied a blonde woman in a red chenogasm with a dragon tattoo showing on her back._

 _"That's Grandmaster Bushido Kai to you" he said before launching into an impossible kung-fu move._

"RETRO!" yelled Hollywood as they were watching "Claws of the Tiger" an old kung fu movie about a martial artist whose father was taken and sets out on a quest to rescue him from a shadowy criminal organization.

"Hey man don't be disrespectin the grandmaster. Me and my dad would always watch this when I was young" the big man said.

"I have to admit it does have style" Fortune said enjoying this more than the Jack Ravvit trilogy.

"Well… it does have certain… pinash to it" the actor said.

"Ha see I knew you two would like it… uh what's pinash?" Hardtack questioned while scratching his head in confusion.

"Well I bet my movie can top both of yours" the Brazilian rogue pulled out a dvd case showing something in portugese.

"Really? Somehow I doubt that" Hollywood said as Hardtack nodded calling bullshit.

 ** _AOM_**

 _"Você ainda me amará minha rosa" the man said as held his lover close to him._

 _"Com todas as estrelas no céu, as flores no chão e as pérolas nos mares, meu cavaleiro" she aswered laying her head on his chest with tears in her eyes._

"OH MY GOD! GUAH! AFTER ALL THESE ALL THESE YEARS THEY FINALLY REUNITE! GUAH! HEA! HEA!" cried Hollywood as he was completely in tears at what he has been watching for the past two hours.

"WAHHH! I KNOW! I'VE KEPT IT IN MY HEART KNOWING THAT (SNIFF) THAT THEY WOULD MEET AGAIN! WAHHH!" Hardtack wailed as he blew his nose on what had to be his 10th tissue.

Fortune's movie was a romance movie on a man who traveled to rio de janero to have the best time of his life only to meet a exotic dancer who fell in love with her at first sight. Throughout the years they went through the ups and downs of romance only for them to be seperated when he was to propose to her. But in the end they met again in the U.S. and the relationship was rekindled.

Fortune only rolled her eyes at the two though she was kind of like them when she first saw it a couple of years ago.

As the movie ended the two took their time to get themselves collected before speaking to their teammate. Hollywood was the first to speak since he was the one who doubted the movie at first.

"Well Fortune I must admit, and i do say this seriously... that was one of the best romances i have ever seen in my career" the actor admitted.

"Well that's good Hollywood because that's honestly the same way i feel about you" she said endearingly.

"Yeah I- wait what?" he said as his eyes almost popped out at what the pirate just said to him. Fortune simply stood up and slowly sauntered to the PR man of MAYHEM, keeping her smoking gaze on him.

"It's true, at first i thought it was just a simple little crush but, then I realized I really do have feelings for you Rod. But then you had to go play with them while I was on that mission to get data on Legion's lairs; it really hurts you know" She said with a hurt look on her face as she then slowly got on top of the man straddling his waist.

Hardtack was at a lost of words at what was going on, here were two people who somewhat got along as coworkers are now being intimate with each other. He thought if all of this was a dream and that he fell asleep during one of the movies.

"Come on Rod Me da um pouco de açúcar" she teased as she lowered her lips inch by inch towards hollywood's. The actor could only look stunned and nervous at what was happening.

"ah...ah... Fortune I don't know what to say" the man said sweating like crazy as he was caught offguard by the woman's advances.

"I do" Fortune said as her lips were a breath away from Hollywood's before saying one word.

"Acting"

"WHAT!?" Hollywood yelled at what just happened, him being the receiving end of the same prank he did on her during the pirate's mission.

"Fortune jumped off the man and proceeded to leave the room. "This was fun we've got to do this again sometime, now I've got to do some maintenance on GLORY, Adeus todos" and with that she was gone.

Hollywood was still in shock at what happened while the navy man simply burst out laughing at the poor man.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She got you really good Woody. HAHAHAHAHA!" Hardtack as he was rolling on the ground laughing.

Needless to say, it would seem Franchise Force are bit more closer than what they originally were.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **Meu Deus** \- oh my god

 **Você ainda me amará minha rosa-** You'll still love me my rose

 **Com todas as estrelas no céu, as flores no chão e as pérolas nos mares, meu cavaleiro-** With all the stars in the sky, the flowers on the ground and the pearls on the seas, my knight

 **Me da um pouco de açúcar-** give me some sugar

 **Adeus todos-** good bye everybody

 **Review and i'll update later.**


	2. Game Night (Bombshells)

**Ok so next chapter is the Bombshells which members are Joule, Rama, and Red Card, out of all the subteams this one is my favorite especially with their theme that was on the trailer. So this is them attending a Football game and how they develop somewhat as a team. so read and enjoy.**

* * *

"YEAH! WOOHOO! GO RUDESHIEM!" yelled the psychotic Red Card as the game between his football team and their opponents was heating up.

For the Team known as the Bombshells they decided to do whatever is going on tonight. Unfortunately that meant going to a football game that Red Card was planning to go to. So here was Joule and Rama sitting between the brute; both looking discontented while also annoyed at the loud noises.

"Ah now this is what I called having a good time ja. Kicking LEGION ass, a good game, and hanging out with teammates slash friends, eh" Red Card said oblivious to their plight.

"Whatever" Rama said.

"si certo" Joule replied with her hand on her chin trying to not go asleep.

"Ahahaha! I knew you would enjoy this as much as i do! KARL! KARL! KARL!" the brute said as he then chanted one of his favorite players as the crowd followed suit.

Both girls were thinking if there was a LEGION lair nearby that they could possibly raid.

AOM

It seemed like forever when the halftime bell rung and people went to the concession stands, bars, or restrooms. The three agents were walking down the path seeing what they want to have.

"Man that save from Dan was amazing and I've seen through most of his plays, am I right ladies" he said.

"Of course" the model said not interested at all.

"What else could it have been" the doctor remarked sarcastically but once again it did not penetrate that thick skull of his.

"I know right. So how about we split up: I get the drinks, while you gals get the snacks" Red Card suggested to which the two nodded in agreement only wanting to get some space from the footbal fan.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"I'll just have a iced tea" Rama said.

"Cream soda" Joule asked.

With that Red Card left the two alone as they approached one of the stands waiting in line; as they were waiting for their turn they decided to make some small talk.

"I know the guy means well, but sometimes he can be just so hard headed, it can be really infuriating" Joule says.

"I understand; i just can't wait for this to be over so I can leave this group" the archer says getting shocked look from the beautiful technician.

"What do you mean?" she asked her friend.

"Listen I hold nothing against you two and the others but, we've all joined MAYHEM for different reasons. Mine was so that I can get the medicine needed for the plague LEGION has spread across my home. Now that I have everything I need I can go back and leave this place behind" Rama said.

"Really the reason I joined was so that I too can help people. I could have joined my parents in government protection, but I wanted to actually do something then lie around" the model said as they were almost close to the register.

"But couldn't you have done that by yourself, why join MAYHEM and most of all you're one of the very few that completely trust Persephone without question, why? Don't you know who she was and what she did?" Rama asked her cohort. Out of most agents Joule was among the few that was somewhat normal and who the virologist could get along with.

"Of course I do and it doesn't matter to me. What matters is how she's making up for it and what she's doing now; she could have stayed in LEGION and try to take it over from the inside. But instead she left and has created MAYHEM to fight them, and while she not be a complete saint while also tough on us we've seen that she does somewhat care about all of us and the people" Joule explained.

Thinking it over Rama agreed that she did have a point. when she first came to Seoul she was so impatient thinking that her boss was trying to screw her over that she didn't know that Persephone was planning on surprising her with intel on the Dark matter virus.

Looking back Rama could see that despite all their differences and motivations all the agents and crew wanted to stop LEGION. She would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy working with them, next to Persephone the archer saw herself as a mother-figure to them all. She wondered that maybe she was being just too judgemental and was trying to convince herself that this agency wasn't for her when in fact it is.

"Welcome to Happy eats what will you be having?" the cashier asked politely.

"Um... we'll have one order of supreme nachos, three cups of gelato each a different flavor consisting of: belgian chocolate, blood orange sorbetto, sea salt caramel. Finally we'd also like one footlong chili cheese dog" the italian beauty requested.

"That's alot of food" Rama questioned.

"The two Gelato and nachos are for us; the rest is for Red Card so his mouth remains full to keep him from shouting" the model said with a smirk.

"Good thinking" the doctor said as they paid for everything but was approached by a tough looking man and his gang.

"Hello beautifuls, such pretty things like you deserve some company" the leader said trying to get close to them.

"Mi dispiace, ma no grazie" was Joule's reply as she moved slightly away from him as Rama simply glared knowing where this was heading.

"I don't think you understand toots, that wasn't a request" he said before he tried to grab her but the agent did a spin kick knocking him to the ground. The thug slowly got back up and attempted to knock some sense to her but the female simply blocked all his moves and kicked him to the ground once again.

People were moving away from the fight as more of the man's posse came in to assist.

Joule reached for her weapon only to remember that it was confiscated so that none of the agents could cause any trouble.

"Dannazione! Carol!" the woman cursed as more thugs approached her however Rama lept and did a jumpkick on one of them sending crashing into a trashcan.

"You look like you could use some assistance" the archer said standing next to the model.

"Grazie, Rama" she thanked.

Red Card was walking back to his seats with the drinks when he saw what was happening and decided to do something about it.

"Hold these, Bitte" he told a passing pedestrian ashe handed them the drinks and charged towards the gang. The thugs could only look in fear at the raging ox heading towards them, as he trampled through all of them and proceeded beat them down.

Rama and Joule looked at the violent display before them as the men were being thrown, bashed, headbutted, elbowed, and slammed around like ragdolls. When it was over the german dusted himself and retrieved the drinks from the guy who only looked in shock at what happened.

"Well then the games about to resume, let's go give rudesheim our all. WHOOO!" he said as went past the two females. The two simply shook their heads and follow him back to their seats.

From then on it was smooth sailing; Rama and Joule begin to enjoy themselves even rooting along with Red Card. Though they don't see themselves as a sports people they must admit theirs a certain thrill to watching the game.

Soon the game was over and unsurprisingly Rudesheim were the victors though the football fan acted like it was still spectaular. As they left the stadium they began their walk back to waypoint for teleportation.

"Ahaha! That was spectacular nien?" he says to the female agents.

"It was... entertaining to say the least" Joule replied.

"I agree it's nice to take some time away from what's happening in the world and enjoy some peace" Rama said.

"That's great and to think this is just the start" Red card said making them stare at him with incredulous looks like he grew two more heads.

"MORE GAMES?!" the two thought aloud almost retracting what they said earlier.

Red card dug into his pockets and pulled out six tickets but they don't look like football tickets.

"Are those..." Joule said not believing what she was seeing.

"Yep tickets to the Gennvieve Rosa's Fashion show in Milan and to a symposium on artificial immune systems by Dr. Heinrich Steiner" Red Card declared holding the tickets proudly of the places the two female agents wanted to go.

"But... how?" Rama asked.

"The same man who always get me my game tickets. At first he didn't understand why the hell I wanted these, but then when I mentioned you two he simply snickered and said give him all the juicy details of me hitting that whatever the fuck that means" he explained making the archer and engineer chuckle and shake their heads at his cluessness.

"Grazie, Red Card" as the italian patted his cheek in kindness.

Rama simply watched this and began thinking to herself; maybe MAYHEM wasn't as bad as she thought. Sure they were far from perfect, but as the saying goes: "sometimes the cure is worse than the disease" and LEGION was definitely a disease infecting the entire planet. Sure she'll save her home from the plague that the Ministry of Pride set loose, but what was to stop the other ministries from attacking Mumbai.

"I will go and rid my people of this virus, and then I will return to MAYHEM and stay with them at least until LEGION is completely dismantled. Besides as Red Card would say: why break a winning team" She thought to herself.

And the Bombshells were definitely a Winning team.

Translations

si certo- yeah sure

finalmente- finally

grazie- thank you

Mi dispiace, ma no grazie- sorry but no thanks

Dannazione- goddammit

Bitte- please

Nein- no


	3. Eating Out(Firing Squad)

**Now there's the Firing Squad with the stoic Oni, mysterious Schehazarade, and cocky Kingpin. this will take place at a familiar location in saints read review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Nom, nom,nom" Kingpin was munching to himself as he was enjoying his meal from Freckle Bitches' as he thought that treating his team, The Firing Squad to eating out at his favorite restaurant was a good way to mingle. Scheherazade was just sitting quietly enjoying her chicken bazooms while Oni has the The Fist; though they were just eating and not really saying anything.

So Pierce thought to off some conversation with talk about what happened on that mission they did with Scheherazade on that dark matter thing.

"So can't belive we pulled one over on the boss, huh?" Kingpin said.

"Correction, I did since she didn't neither of your stories, and knows me well enough to see if I am lying or not" the ninja said as she ate another fry with her veil still on.

"Hey how was I suppose to know Oni would tell a mystical journey and all that shit story; we didn't exactly talk about what we were gonna say to Persephone" the gangbanger retorted.

"It doesn't matter the point is that we are in the clear as long as she doesn't find out about Chili Fusslewuzz" Scheharazade said about their new pet who decided to just combine the two names together since neither of her teammates could agree on what name to call him.

"Yeah, Yeah I guess you right but hey look at us. The Firing Squad, kicking back and chillaxing while enjoying a good meal" he said.

"I must say this is better than the time I had to do a feast with Vikings that one time, were we gorging on nothing but sausages, salted fish, and a LOT of bread" she replied.

"That doesn't sound bad" Kingpin replied.

"Try saying that when you're in a hot room with unhygienic people with horrible table manners for a total of three hours" the Ninja explained making the crime lord grimaced.

However both notice that the third member of their group was being more silent than usual and looked at the ex-yakuza to see he's not even paying attention to his food.

Oni was looking at something at the other side of the road; it was a family of three consisting of a man, woman, and little boy. It showed the three of them getting ice cream and how happy they were, sparking something within the man.

Soon memories started to flood of what happened: from leaving his family business to join the Yakuza, to becoming his groups top member, then there was meeting his soon to be wife, falling in love, getting married, the day she told him she was pregnant, and then that exact moment that his daughter first opened her eyes to the world the first thing she saw was him and smiled.

Suddenly it all came back to him and it only reminded of what happened since with the Ministry of Greed.

"YO, Oni you okay?" Kingpin asked the man who only growled before yelling out and smashing his burger with his fists. Pieces of meat, condiments, onions, and pickles were flying everywhere almost hitting the other agents' clothes.

"Hey watch it man I just got all the blood of this" Kingpin said as Scheharazade just remained silent and drank her Big bottom.

"LEIGON or more specifically the Ministry of Greed are out there doing Kami knows what and we are just sitting here doing eating this slop" Oni said.

"Hey don't be dissin my food man, you may be my homie, but I'm not afraid to knock you upside your head" the Vice king said.

"Bring it on… punk" he said making the two ready to brawl it out until Scheharazade intervened between the two.

"The two forces must not collide if we wish to make the woman from HR bring her wrath upon us" she said in that type of speech she is known to talk in.

Both men calmed down and sat back down not looking at each other as the ninja acted as a intermediary.

"Now Kingpin just relax and go back to your burgers. Oni what has made your fire grow so out of control?" she asked.

"I've just recently found out that my… family was taken and are now in the hands of my former group. I don't know what's happening to them and every minute we waste is another that something unspeakable is happening to them" Oni confessed making the other two agents pity the man not knowing what he's going through.

"Hey dawg I'm sorry, I didn't know, what's their name? If you don't mind me asking" Kingpin asked.

"My wife is Mizuki, and my daughter is… Aiko, she's only seven" the hitman said almost sounding like he was about to cry.

However he felt something in two different spots of his body he turned see both Kingpin and Scheharazade comforting him. The gangster had his hand on his shoulder showing that it's alright and they are there for him. The ninja had her hand on top of his to show that they care about him and will share this burden with him.

"Its okay Oni; if it makes you feel better how about we help you find your family" Kingpin suggested making the agent look up in surprise.

"You would do that?" he asked.

"All petals of the flower must flow together with the wind" the ninja said showing that they are in agreement.

Oni simply bowed his head and thanked them, saying that he will be forever in their debt.

"Think nothing of it. Now who's up for donuts, I'm buying" Kingpin said. Scheharazade nods her head as Oni said one thing.

"Only if they're from Apollo's"

"Is there any other place? Hey let's bring several boxes for the others" he suggested to which the entire team agrees.

"Yeah, since we're now so close like Carol wanted us maybe you could tell us your real name Scheharazade" Kingpin suggested while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nice try but the sun still has yet to set" she said making the man groan and the other give a small chuckle.

Needless to say things were looking up for The Firing Squad.

* * *

 **And scene well... that was the best I could do with what I could learn about them, once more lore and intel comes out i'll be able to make better fics on this category. So anyway only one more chapter to go; see you soon.**


	4. Club Drinking (Carnage A Trois)

**Okay then final chapter of Yeti, Braddock, and Daisy hat make up the Carnage a Trois at a club drinking. So enjoy and let me kno hat you think of the fic as a whole.**

* * *

The music was slow and melancholy as The Carnage a Trois were drinking their problems away at a local bar.

Out of all the subteams they seemed to be the most cohesive of all due to their share desire of bringing extreme pain to LEGION. They decided to spend their time as they usually due: the consumption of alcohol.

"Man fuck this shit" Braddock said as she guzzling corn whiskey straight out of the bottle acting her usual ticked off self more than usual.

"What's wrong comrade Braddock" Yeti asked as he was enjoying his vodka which remained chilled due to him being genetically altered into a cryo-super soldier; which Daisy admits is awesome only due to the fact he can chill her drink whenever she wants.

"Yeah, I mean you got to kill all the men you trained that went to legion. I'd figured you'd be drowning in booze or screwing Friday till the cows come home" Daisy the roller derby said as she then guzzled the last of her glass of beer.

While it was true that Hauser a Legion soldier that Braddock trained contacted MAYHEM and wanted the ex-drill sergeant to come and eliminate her traitorous subordinates in Seoul. Disregarding her girlfriend Friday's warnings she kill most of them without hesitation only to find out it was all a trick from Hauser to destroy KY Robotics and all the people who work there. Luckily Braddock was able to disarm the bombs and save the workers, but still felt stupid for falling for such a act.

Then the time finally came for her and Hauser to face off to which Daisy and Friday were listening in as the Legion soldier recalled some of the things she made them during boot camp. Needless to say it was something only a sick sadistic freak would do; despite finally killing the jackass in the end she couldn't shake the feeling that she was somewhat responsible for all of this in the first place.

Braddock finishes off her whiskey as she sets the empty bottle down and just growls at the two.

"You know the key to dealing with problems is the healthy communication and-" was all Yeti said before the empty bottle was thrown at him; making it freeze and shatter on contact.

"Shut up you fucking ruskie icecube!" Braddock barked at the super soldier.

"Hey! easy there" Daisy said to the drill sergeant who took out his anger on her next.

"And what about you; your home's probably nothing but a fucking crater now" she shot the roller derbist who was about to pull out the woman's colon through her ass but Yeti being the "cool" one stopped a bar brawl from breaking out.

"Both of you, remain calm" the russian soldier said as the two finally settled down.

"What are we?" Braddock asked her two teammates who looked at her and then each other confused.

"Are we having a midlife crisis or some shit happening right now?" Daisy asked.

The drill sergeant kept looking at her drink swirling it around as she then begin to say whats on her mind.

"Look at us we're MAYHEM's deadliest team and what do we do kill, destroy, ruin; that's the reason Persephone put us together in the first place" the marine replied, making the other two agents look at her confused.

"I'm pretty sure that's the gist of it. We do crush Legion and enjoy doing it, even more so than Gat or Hardtack, am I right people" Daisy said as she raised her hand for a high five and Yeti responded.

"I know that daisy but... fuck, I joined to get back at all the troopers I trained that are killing people and yet I was about to responsible for many more because of my shitty vendetta. Hell, Maybe I should quit while i'm still ahead" Braddock said. The heavy weapons expert wanting to think of someway to change the subject decided to do something that will keep the three occupied.

"Okay so let's have a little drinking game" Daisy said getting the other two agents' attention. "Explain?" Yeti said wondering what cockamamie game this woman was going to put them through now. Hopefully it wasn't similar to goldfish. "It's called Sevens, elevens, and Doubles; basically we roll two dice and if we get a 7, 11, or a double we can choose which player to drink. Hey Barkeep! A glass of your strongest beer!" the roller debist said as the man brought a full glass of the golden brew. "Sounds easy" Braddock said. "But if another player is able to roll another 7, 11, or double before the drinker finishes the glass will be refilled and tries again until their successful" Daisy finished her explanation. Both agents agreed to the game which went on for a couple of hours and the team consuming more two kegs of beer when it was over.

 **AOM**

"I've got a 42 in my hand. The biggest in my band" the marine slurred loudly as she and Daisy were sluggishly going through the city while Yeti tries to keep them out of trouble.

"Ladies, please" the Russian tries to get the two agents under control, but it was no use as they were too heavily intoxicated. Oleg decided that there was enough fun for tonight and had them teleported back onto the ARK.

However Braddock had to do something important and proceeded to the living quarters of the ship to speak to someone as Daisy and Yeti quickly followed her. Reaching her destination she knocked on the front door loudly, and soon after the door opened revealing FRIDAY in her night wear.

"Jane. are you alright, yeah?" she asked the woman seeing that she was really drunk.

"Steph… listen I-I-I know I h-hic-haven't been the most easiest of girlfriends to have and thak- I mean that you sometimes worty- I mean worry to death about cheese sorry I meant me" she said drunkenly as the young girl tried to moved from the marine's terrible breath.

"But from the bottom of my heart I really… really… lov-" as all Braddock could say before she begin to gag signaling what was to come next.

 **"BBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

The Chicago derbist and Russian ice soldier could only look in disgust as FRIDAY as panicking over the the chunky vomit now on her body. The mission coordinator tried to get it off only to be more disgusted as the two agents tried to step in.

"Here I got towels" Yeti said getting between FRIDAY and Braddock.

"Damn… thanks" Braddock said before it came up again.

 **"BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Daisy was no repulsed at seeing the marine vomit on the giant and because of his current condition the barf was instantly frozen on his chest.

"O moy Bog, get it off" Yeti cried in dismay.

"Okay hold on I'll get something" Daisy said however a floor messy with vomit and rollerskates were a bad combination.

"Squish" was the sound made as Daisy slipped and her back landed on the puddle of regurgitated alcohol and food.

"Gaahhh!" FRIDAY screamed at what was happening.

Soon the intercom came on with an announcement.

" _Okay folk as with procedure were doing systems reboot so all section of the ship will be closed off. So just sit back and relax for the rest of the night_ " it aid unaware of the sounds of gagging, screaming, crying, and vomiting coming from the agent quarters as Braddock pukes onto one of the windows.

Needless to say this was one night that Carnage a trios won't be forgetting anytime soon.

* * *

 **Now I am done with the fic if there's any request for another Agents of Mayhem Fic let me know cause we can sure use more of them. So read this and any of my other stories and if you're looking for some other stories to read check hollardude or Dragonlord0 stories. be sure to tell them I sent you.**


End file.
